(Adapted from the application) This P30 center grant proposal requests funding for a five-year period for the Center on the Demography and Economics of Aging, directed by Dr. Linda Waite, at NORC and UC. The Chicago Center on Aging, now in its fifth year of funding from NIA, provides support to the 23 funded and 13 pending research projects in four key areas: (1) economics of aging; (2) health policy; (3) demography of aging; and (4) biodemography. This investigative team seeks continued funding for four core units, including an Administrative and Research Support Core, a Program Development Core, an External Innovative Network Core, and a Secure Data Enclave Core. These four cores together facilitate and support a large and extremely active program of research and training at the UC. The Administrative Core, directed by Dr. Linda Waite, consists of six service functions: ( 1 ) proposal preparation, (2) the Demography Workshop (3) desktop support services, (4) the Data Archive, (5) statistical consulting, and (6) dissemination services. The Program Development Core, directed by Dr. Brigitte Madrian, consists of: (1) an active program of small-scale pilot projects; (2) a visiting scholars program; and, (3) support for new faculty development in aging. The External Innovative Network Core, directed by Dr. Jay Olshansky, seeks to develop an innovative international network to facilitate collaborative research ties and development of data resources between the U.S. and the U.K. The two U.K. nodes on this will be directed by Dr. Astrid Fletcher at the London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine and Dr. Sarah Harper at the Oxford Centre on Population Aging. The Statistical Data Enclave Core, directed by Dr. Ross M. Stolzenberg, provides Core A researchers, research assistants pre- and post-doctoral students and Data Archive staff with a secure facility for analysis of confidential data.